


A Guide to Kidnapping the Firelord

by lulumonnie



Series: Flamey-O Hotdamn [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Sokka can't handle heat, The Firelord and the Ambassador need a vacation, Totally not inspired by me dying of heat, listen this is really short and really dumb that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: How to: Kidnap your stubborn husband (who happens to be the Firelord) when the weather is literally melting your brain.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Flamey-O Hotdamn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823593
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	A Guide to Kidnapping the Firelord

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it's hot, it's annoying and I'm melting. Since I don't have someone to whisk me away to a colder place, I'm making Sokka kidnap Zuko.

‘It’s too fucking hot to exist’, Sokka groaned as he lay down on the ridiculously large four poster bed he and Zuko shared in their private chambers. 

‘Sokka, it’s going to get hotter still’, his husband answered. Zuko was dressed in a frankly ludicrous number of layers and Sokka shivered thinking how hot that must feel. 

‘How do you people _cope_ with this heat. I’m actually melting. You’ll have a very attractive puddle on your bed very soon and this time it isn’t because you called me your little turtleduck’, Sokka groaned, stretching his arms out. 

‘It’s not even that bad yet’, Zuko mumbled, still buried in his papers. He was working on an important addition to the legislature surrounding the plans the Gaang had for Republic City. 

‘This isn’t bad?? The fuck is bad then, actual lava being poured down my throat?’, Sokka asked, sitting up. 

‘You’re being dramatic’, Zuko said, a smile on his face. 

‘Did _Firelord Zuko_ just accuse me of being dramatic? Mr. Blue Spirit? Just wait until I tell Mai about this’, Sokka said teasingly. 

‘Shush, turtleduck’, Zuko said, failing to mask his grin. ‘Let me finish this and then you can tease me for my theatrics all you want, love.’

Sokka blushed. Well, more than he already was thanks to the heat. 

‘Alright, alright, sparky. Just know that you have a very pretty husband dying on your bed while you’re pouring over those papers’, he grumbled, falling back onto the bed and wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

While Zuko was quietly working on the laws, Sokka let his mind wander. He tried to come up with some new ways of connecting the Southern and Northern Water Tribes with some sort of trading route but he quickly realised that the heat was melting his higher brain functions and the only thing he could do was stare at the ceiling and sigh loudly, hoping to get Zuko to finally finish his goddamn paper work and come to bed and suffer with him. 

‘Alright, alright, I’m done for the day’, Zuko finally said and Sokka nearly leaped up from his position in the bed. 

‘Finally. You know, sometimes I think you love that desk more than me’, Sokka commented, walking over to help Zuko out of his long robes. It wasn’t necessarily that Zuko needed help, it had just been established as a tradition. At night, Sokka would help Zuko take off the stuffy firelord robes and Zuko would leave his firelord persona in the closet and just be _Sokka’s_ Zuko. 

‘You know that’s not true’, Zuko mumbled as he was finally only in his loose pants and undershirt, somehow not completely drenched in sweat. 

‘I’m teasing you, sifu hotman’, Sokka said, giving his husband a kiss on the forehead. 

‘Your beard is scratchy’, Zuko commented. 

‘You love the beard.’

‘It’s scratchy, Sokka.’

‘It makes me look mature and distinguished.’

‘You’re already mature and distinguished, Sokka. You took down an entire air fleet at 15’, Zuko said, leaning up to kiss Sokka nonetheless. 

‘Ugh, you’re too hot.’

Zuko grinned salaciously. 

‘Why, thank you, Sokka. You’re not so bad yourself.’

‘I meant physically.’

‘Aww, babe, you think I’m hot’, Zuko teased, grinning even wider. 

‘We’ve been married for five years, Zuko.’

Zuko snorted and kissed Sokka again. 

‘Babe, I love you but you’re a literal furnace’, Sokka groaned, wriggling out of Zuko’s hold. 

‘Firebender.’

Sokka groaned. 

‘Alright fuck it. That’s it.’

Zuko frowned. 

‘What?’, he asked. 

‘Wait here. Do _not_ move’, Sokka said, walking away from Zuko and out of the royal family’s chambers. 

Zuko stared at the retreating figure of his husband. 

‘But I just finished’, he murmured, absolutely perplexed. 

Two corridors away, Sokka was doing a steady run. He first sprinted towards the guard quarters, sliding to a stop in front of Suki’s room. He knocked on the door once and stormed in. 

Suki, who had been leaning down over her desk to pet the cat sitting there sprang back and Sokka was confronted by a disgruntled cat and a combat ready Suki. 

‘Relax, it’s just me.’

Suki groaned. 

‘You really need to start learning how to not make me kill you every time you come into my room’, Suki said. 

‘Sure. I’m just here to tell you that Zuko and I are going on a vacation to the Southern Water Tribe. I’ll leave everything up to you, okay thanks, love you, byeee’, Sokka said, rushing out the words quickly and then immediately running back out of the room. He could hear Suki yelling ‘Sokka, what the _fuck_ ’ after him, but he didn’t stop. She could handle it.

He ran down the corridors until he reached the large stables on the southern side of the palace and skidded to a halt in front of the dragon stable. He slowly opened the door and hoped that he wouldn’t spook Druk and end up being toast in a few seconds. 

‘Hey there Druk, buddy’, he said to the large red dragon lying on hay in the middle of the room. Druk opened one eye and when he saw Sokka he let out a low, appreciative grumble. 

‘Listen, I need a favour. It’s way too hot in the Fire Nation and Zuko hasn’t had a vacation in years, so I need your help to, well… kidnap him and take him to the Southern Water Tribe.’

Druk rumbled lowly, his eyes closing at the mention of the South Pole. 

‘Okay, okay, listen, I know you hate the cold but I’ll get you a week’s supply of smoked seal jerky, alright?’, Sokka said, sitting down in front of Druk’s snout and scratching him underneath his chin like he knew Druk liked. 

‘Don’t you want Zuko to be bit more relaxed and ride you every now and then too?’

Druk rumbled lowly, pushing his head into Sokka’s hand. Sokka was reminded of the tiny dragon hatchling that had terrorized him and Zuko for months and he smiled fondly. 

‘Come on, buddy, it’ll be really cool. Literally and figuratively.’

Druk snorted and slowly began to get up, stretching his wings and looking intently at Sokka. Sokka grinned and quickly fastened the saddle on Druk’s back, climbing on. Druk roared loudly and took off, his large wings beating in the hot summer air. 

‘Alright Druk, let’s get Zuko and leave this place!’, Sokka shouted over the noise. 

Druk growled in agreement and made his way to the window in Sokka and Zuko’s bedroom. Sokka climbed up Druk’s neck and quickly jumped in, rolling on the ground and landing basically at a baffled Zuko’s feet. 

‘Well damn, I fell for you babe’, Sokka teased. 

‘Sokka, what are you doing?’, Zuko asked, his eyebrow raised. He had undone his topknot and was wearing some lighter sleeping clothes. 

‘Pack your bags, babe. We’re going to the South Pole.’

‘We’re _what?_ ’, Zuko asked incredulously. 

‘Going to the Southern Water Tribe, hon. I need some ice and you need a vacation’, Sokka said, walking through the room to pack a few of their warm clothes, stuffing them into one of Druk’s saddle bags. 

‘Sokka, I can’t just leave-‘

‘Sure you can. You’re the firelord. Besides, I told Suki, she’ll take care of everything. It’ll only be a few days anyway.’

Zuko stared as Sokka continued loading up Druk, who had his head lying through the window, watching Zuko intently. 

‘Sokka, wha-‘

‘Listen, babe. We’re taking this vacation. I’ll kidnap you if I have to.’

Zuko snorted. 

‘I’d like to see you try.’

Sokka giggled, closed Druk’s saddle bags and walked over to Zuko’s desk to scribble a quick note, sealing it with the royal seal and leaving it on their bed. 

‘Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Come here’, Sokka said, stretching his arms out. 

Zuko raised his eyebrow again, but slowly walked over to Sokka anyway. Sokka smiled softly and closed his arms around Zuko. He leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss to Zuko’s lips. 

The kiss was toe-curling and Zuko could feel himself drowning in Sokka’s everything. He clutched Sokka’s thin blue shirt with his fingers and let himself be tugged closer and closer to his husband. 

Zuko was so distracted by Sokka kissing him sweetly that he didn’t realise Sokka taking slow, tentative steps backwards. Finally, Sokka smirked against Zuko’s lips. He pulled back, swirled them around and suddenly Zuko was hauled onto Druk’s back, Sokka behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and holding him tight. 

‘Let’s go, Druk!’, Sokka yelled and Druk immediately took off from the ground, lifting them into the sky. 

‘ _Sokka, what the fuck?_ ’, Zuko yelled half-heartedly, but Sokka snuggled closer to him and rested his chin on Zuko’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek and finally, Zuko’s body let go of some of the tension. He leaned back against his husband and mumbled:

‘You know, this is a kidnapping. I could have you jailed for this.’

‘Ah you won’t. You like me too much, and besides. As your husband, it’s my duty to whisk you away on adventures when you forget to take care of yourself’, Sokka murmured into Zuko’s ear. 

‘I do like you too much, it’s a real problem’, Zuko said, leaning his head against Sokka’s. 

Sokka smiled warmly and the ambassador and the firelord flew into the night, the moon rising before them, bathing them in her silver light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is mostly short and dumb and I have three WIPs, but I had to deal with my own problem with heat somehow and my outlet is Zukka.  
> Please let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!  
> Come talk to me about atla on tumblr @flameyohotdamn


End file.
